The normal image format for a conventional still camera is either square or rectangular with a ratio of length to width of 1.4 to 1. More often than not, however, there are situations where it would be desirable to photograph objects which extend for a substantial distance in a horizontal direction; for example, "stretched" aircraft, parades, trains and the like. Similarly, there are situations where a relatively long vertical format is desired such as in photographing tall buildings.
The foregoing problems have been solved by providing anamorphic type lens which will contract a horizontal dimension into a size which can be accommodated on a film image, the negative then being printed with another anamorphic lens which will stretch out the horizontal dimension or vertical dimension as the case may be. Another solution is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,812 issued to Jon F. Hall on Feb. 10, 1981 wherein a specially modified 35-mm camera is provided which will enable the photograph format ratio to exhibit a large length to width value and thereby provide the desired format.
In the case of using anamorphic lenses, they must be specially provided and are relatively expensive. Further, there is some loss in quality since the light must pass through these lenses. Additionally, in reproducing the photographed image another anamorphic lens must be provided.
In the case of the prior issued patent to Mr. Hall, while very good quality pictures can be provided without anamorphic lenses, it is necessary to provide a new camera or extensive modifications in a conventional type camera.